legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Souls
Souls are the eternal, non corporeal spirits of most, if not all lifeforms on Nosgoth . Souls live on after death, when they cross over to the Spectral Realm . Souls feature throughout the Legacy of Kain '' series, most notably in the ''Soul Reaver arc as Raziel had to consume souls to survive. Souls were seen in ''Blood Omen'' , ''Soul Reaver'' , ''Soul Reaver 2'' and ''Defiance'' . They varied in appearance from green globes to transparent outlines of the person or creature. Raziel fed on Souls throughout the Soul Reaver arc and consuming souls filled his Soul Spiral health guage. Feeding on the souls of his brothers would also grant him new abilities . As Raziel's Soul was consumed by the Blood Reaver , it inherited his soul consuming abilities, becoming The Soul Reaver . Souls apparently had their origin in the Elder God 's Wheel of Fate ; the cycle of life, death and rebirth. All of Nosgoth's inhabitants apparently had souls. The soul of a Human , Vampire or other creature inhabited the body until death when it departed for the Spectral Realm . (although wraiths such as Raziel could apparently observe souls lingering in the Material Realm for a short while.) Whilst humans die and release their souls to the Wheel of Fate, the Blood Curse means vampires are immortal and their souls are "imprisoned in the flesh" which clogs the Wheel of Fate. Their Souls can only be liberated by death. When Souls reached the Spectral Realm they could be fed upon by agents of the Elder God, (such as Raziel and the Archons) and would presumably be respun in the Wheel of Fate. Whilst in the Spectral Realm however, the souls were vulnerable to soul scavengers such as Sluagh and Vampire Wraiths. Vampire souls, if left in the Spectral Realm long enough could grow accustomed to it and become Vampire Wraiths. The relationship between Souls and ghosts is unclear though it appears that some souls (perhaps those with 'unfinished business') were able to manifest in the Material Realm. Notes Souls have varied in appearance throughout the series; Soul Reaver depicted souls as green globes surrounded by green energy; by Soul Reaver 2 the souls had skulls imbedded in them; in Defiance they were seen as green silhouettes with a glowing head; Blood Omen originally showed them as a transparent outline. Souls that have adaptions to the Spectral Realm such as Vampire Wraiths and Sluagh do not become traditional souls retaining some sort of form and only becoming transparent upon 'death.' Kain's incantations Control Mind , Spirit Death and Spirit Wrack , all forcibly displaced an enemies soul (though ''Blood Omen 2'' 's Charm ability did not). In a similar manner, Mortanius displaces Malek 's Soul and fuses it to a suit of armour. Raziel could also forcibly displace souls in Defiance, by ripping them out of the enemies body. In Blood Omen some sorcerers could manipulate souls; in Spirit Forges, the Wraithsmiths forged their items with forfeit souls and both Elzevir and Mortanius showed talent for manipulating them. Indeed all of the vampires in Kain's Fallen Empire are created by snaring souls and using them to inhabit corpses in a similar method to Mortanius' reveival of Kain. What exactly the Elder God does with souls is unknown, he demonstrates a certain degree of power of life and death, although Raziel accuses him of being a parasite who is simply hungry, consuming the souls. In Defiance Souls all humans have the same size soul, regardless of the humans body size. Some Demons in Defiance do not have souls, this lack of souls is not plot related; they were not included for issues of gameplay balance. SpiritDeathSoul.jpg|A Soul in Blood Omen, removed using Spirit Death. SRSoul.jpg|A 'Plain' Soul in Soul Reaver SR2Soul.jpg|A Soul Reaver 2 'Skull' Soul Category:Terms